Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)
Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) is a 1980 animated film produced by United Feature Syndicate for Paramount Pictures, directed by Bill Melendez. It was the fourth and last full-length feature film to be based on the Peanuts comic strip. A sequel to the movie followed three years later, in the form of a 1983 television special What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? in which the gang visit memorials and places related to World War I and World War II. Voice cast *Arrin Skelley - Charlie Brown *Annalisa Bortolin - Sally Brown *Daniel Anderson - Linus van Pelt *Patricia Patts - Peppermint Patty *Casey Carlson - Marcie *Pascal de Barolet - Pierre *Roseline Rubens - Violette\Patty/Sophie/Frieda/Violet *Debbie Muller- Lucy van Pelt *Bill Melendez -Snoopy *Scott Beach - Additional voices Plot As part of an exchange program, two French students, Babette and Jacques, are spending two weeks at Charlie Brown's school, while Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie go to France. At the airport, the kids, Snoopy and Woodstock are seen off by their friends. Lucy who is not invited, tells Charlie Brown not to come back. During the flight, Charlie Brown produces a letter he recieved that was written in French. Marcie, who had been studying French, translates it and says it's an invitation from a young gir, Violette Honfleur to stay at the Chateau du Mal Voisin (The House of the Bad Neighbor). Peppermint Patty asks who this Violette could be, Charlie Brown has no idea. The group first arrived in London and goes on a sightseeing tour downtown, while Snoopy and Woodstock play some tennis at Wimbledon. When Snoopy finds himself losing, he lashes out and gets thrown out of from the court. Snoopy and Woodstock head to the Victoria Railway Station and rejoin the rest of the group. They eventually arrive in France and drive to a farmhouse where Peppermint Patty and Marcie will be staying with Pierre. While Marcie seems to adjust quite well, Peppermint Patty experinces significant culture shock. When Charlie Brown and Linus arrive at the Chateau, a thunderstorm forces them to spend the night in an empty stable. Later that night, Snoopy (in his "World War I Flying Ace" persona) and Woodstock head down to local pub to drink a few pints of root beer. The next morning, Charlie Brown and Linus find that breakfast and warm blankets have been set up for them by some unknown benefactor. When the gang meets each other at school, Charlie Brown produces the letter from Violette, whom Pierre says that Violette is a niece of the Baron who owns the Chateau. Pierre says the Baron is a vile recluse who hates everybody, especially foreigners. That night, the Baron leaves the Chateau to go to the pub and instructs Violette not to let Charlie Brown and Linus in. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Linus take turns to stand and watch to identify the mysterious benefactor. During Charlie Brown's watch, Linus wakes up to see Charlie Brown has fallen asleep. Linus then goes out to investigate into the Chateau. Eventually, he found Violette, who says her invitation was a mistake. Violette explains that her grandmother had told her the story of a wartime affair that she had with Silas Brown, Charlie Brown's grandfather, who was an infantryman stationed in France during World War I, and stayed at the Chateau. When Silas received his marching orders, he promised to write letters which eventually stopped coming. Violette's grandmother moved on, though she never forgot him. Meanwhile at the pub, Snoopy and Woodstock are playing foosball and overhear the Baron confide to the bartender that knows about Charlie Brown and Linus and has tolerated them long enough. The Baron returns home to Violette's surprise, and in her rush to get Linus out of the room, Violette accidentally knocks over a candle which causes a fire throughout the Chateau. Linus takes Violette towards a pair of casement windows, throws them open and shouts Charlie Brown for help. Charlie Brown wakes up and runs to the pub to call Snoopy and Woodstock. Snoopy and Woodstock rush off to the Chateau and Charlie Brown continues running to the farmhouse to call Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Pierre. Pierre calls the Fire Department while Peppermint Patty and Marcie follow Charlie Brown to the flamed Chateau. When Snoopy and Woodstock arrive at the Chateau, it is engulfed in flames. Snoopy immediately heads to a shed and brings out an old fashioned fire hose, while Linus throws his blanket down to Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Pierre, which they use to catch Violette when she jumps out the window. Snoopy arrives with a barrel of water under Linus who also jumps to safety, and later barks out instructions to work the hose, but the intense water pressure spins him around, splashing Charlie Brown. Woodstock pops out from the hose with a violin and begins playing along to the dramatic scene. While Snoopy is working with the hose, a fire truck with three shadowed fire fighters arrive and the fire is finally extinguished. The Baron, who is thankful that the group saved Linus, Violette and the Chateau, promises he'll never be inhospitable again. Charlie Brown learns the whole truth behind the mysterious letter he received: many years ago, an American friend of Violette's family stopped in a small French village to have his hair cut, and the barber was Charlie Brown's father. Violette finds out about Charlie Brown and wrote a letter inviting him to stay. As the group prepares to leave the Chateau to return to America, Violette gives Silas' satchel to Charlie Brown. The film ends when the group says their goodbyes and gets into their beat-up rental car. End Credits Notes *Lucy has only one line in the whole movie. Schroeder, Sally, "Pig-Pen" and Violet say, "Bon voyage, Charlie Brown!" and Lucy adds, "And don't come back!!! *This is a rare time an adult is seen on screen. The teacher at the school in France is seen on screen, and is bilingual. She speaks in clear English as opposed to the infamous "wah wah wah" trombone effects. *The theme music for the film which is romantic for the most part but gets creepier when Charlie Brown, Linus, Snoopy and Woodstock must explore the supposedly abandoned chateau is a variation of the James Bond theme. Goofs *After Linus introduces Babette and Jacques, the French students who will be studying in the United States while Charlie Brown and Linus go to France, the entire class goes up to welcome them. Peppermint Patty can be seen in the gaggle of children. Later on, she calls Charlie Brown to say that she is going with him to France as part of a joint effort with her school, implying that she and Marcie go to another school crosstown like in the comic strip. *At the airport, when Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Snoopy walk to the security detector, Peppermint Patty was replaced by Lucy. Gallery Bonvoyagecbposter.jpg Bonvoyageparamountvhs.jpg Airplane.jpg Arrivinginfrance.jpg Bvcbmoviepic.jpg Charliebrown&linusarriveatthechateau.jpg Linus&violette.jpg Linusallwet.jpg Peppermintpatty&charliebrowninschool.jpg Peppermintpattybaggageclaim.jpg Snoopyandwoodstockwatchafunnymovie.jpg Snoopypassport.jpg Snoopyrootbeer.jpg Snoopytennis.jpg Snoopythedriver.gif Thechateau.jpg Thechateauisonfire.jpg Wheredidthisbreakfastcomefrom.jpg Gt5htrs.jpg Snoopyplaystennis.jpg Snoopynosestuck.jpg Pierre.jpg Packingforfrance.jpg File:Njnjjnk.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080461 Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) at the Internet Movie Database.] Category:Movies